Rain forest romance
by dynamitedee
Summary: Bear Grylls is an experienced explorer, he's been in the most rugged and rough terrains known to man. Bear can keep his cool in any situation...Or can he? BearxOC :D Enjoy. Third time uploaded -.-;


Man vs. Wild fiction, oh yeah ;D For all you people who are new to Man vs. Wild, the host, survivalist extraordinaire Bear Grylls, is pure awesome. I luff hims, and his sexy, SEXY British accent. Oh dear, I feel an obsession coming on... BTW: He is not married in this. :B

* * *

"I am Bear Grylls and I am going to be teaching you how to survive in this vast beautiful rainforest," Bear explained to the camera, his accent strong and sexually appealing, "LOOK AT THAT!" he exclaimed suddenly with excitement.

He pointed and ran towards a rotten log, he the proceeded to lift the dying wood and let out a manly bellow of satisfaction upon finding a kingdom of insects.

"Plenty of protein to keep me going here!" shouted Bear happily.

He started stuffing various bugs, beetles and worms. He made odd faces with every bite and reluctantly swallowed the goo that his teeth had reduced the small creatures to. After eating enough bugs to fuel him to go further, Bear then cheerily continued along his trail. Up hills and through thick forest. Alas, the sun began to dim and night was quickly creeping up. Bear decided it was time to set up camp which he did. He went away from the fire he had set up to look for some materials to make a bed from. Whilst gathering dead fern leaves and pieces of bark from trees he noticed something in the distance. Bear curiously cocked his brow and began to move towards is warily. As he got closer he realised it was a person, seemingly sleeping. Bear bent down and rolled the slumbering hiker over, much to his surprise it was a young woman. In fact, she was absolutely gorgeous, Bear stayed and admired her for a moment too long before one of his camera crew members said something.

"Uhh..Bear, shouldn't you wake her up?" the camera man spoke.

"Oh, yes, of course. I was just seeing if...I was researching...stuff." Bear explained vaguely.

Bear shook her lightly, but she didn't wake. Some of her shiny, luscious blonde hair fell away from her face and revealed a fairly large sized bump. It was then Bear realised she wasn't simply taking a little nap, but that she was actually unconscious and possibly concussed. Bear, being the heroic, manly survival expert he is, lifted the fit frame of the woman, in her early twenties it seemed, and proceeded to take her to his camp site. Bear couldn't help but notice the scent floating in the air that was coming off the beautiful damsel, it was a mix of berries with a hint of vanilla. He inhaled it deeply, her perfume delighted his senses, he licked his lips absentmindedly. Bear arrived back at the camp site, and he gently laid the benumbed belle on his surrogate bed, consisting of 'fore mentioned fern leaves and bark. He then covered her with his thick winter jacket to ensure her warmth. Bear sat by the fire, thinking to himself about unimportant things. As he sat pondering whatever came to his mind, the mystery hiker had woken, cradling her bump, she stumbled clumsily towards where Bear sat.

"Where- who are you...?" she asked slowly

"My name is Bear." he smiled.

"Oh," she answered, "I'm Claire."

"Were you hiking?" Bear inquired.

"I was and then I fell off an edge and hit my head...I think." Claire replied, she looked up at Bear and smiled.

Bear chuckled dopily in reply. Claire sat down next to Bear and sighed while looking at the sky.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Claire said admiring the starry night sky.

"Sure is." Bear answered as he eyed Claire meticulously.

He looked at every part of her body, her lengthy, lustrous hair that fell just a few millimetres under her bust, her perfect pouting pink lips, her voluptuous chest and tiny waist, and her amazon long legs. She was a stunner, no doubt about it. Bear, whilst in his trance, had neglected to notice her noticing his staring.

"What?" Claire giggled innocently.

"Oh..I -uh - you were - it's late, we should go to bed. But not together. We just met. That would be weird. Sleeping together. You and me, in the same bed." Bear babbled stupidly.

"Yeah, okay." Claire giggled.

Bear offered Claire the bed, which she kindly accepted. After creating another bed from leaves and sticks from around, Bear tried to go to sleep. It was too cold and he was shivering, which kept Claire, whom was warmly wrapped in his thick winter coat, awake. Claire felt guilty, she took his bed and his jacket. With a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach she got up and walked to the shuddering man and laid down next to him. Claire quickly wrapped her arm around his chest, Bear instantaneously turned over to face Claire, but she was so close that their lips touched lightly.

"Sorry." Bear said shyly.

"It's okay," Claire beamed, "I saw you shivering."

"I wasn't cold," Bear excused bravely "I was merely keeping bugs away."

"Then I'll leave." Claire grinned and started to get up.

As Claire attempted to get up and walk away, she felt a tug on her jacket. She smiled and turned over.

"Yes?" Claire answered smugly.

"I was cold..." Bear admitted, a shameful look on his face.

Claire laid down again and cuddled close to Bear, resting her face in the crook of his neck. Bear put his arm under her jacket and swathed his arms around her waist. They were warm and content, and dozed off immediately.

* * *

DID YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE IT? (: Oh, Reviews, where for art thou, reviews! I mean...Reviews pls. Should I write moarrr? Or leave it where it is? Oh and yes, to people who have read my other stories, I'm working on stuff to continue them. Thanks xx

Hope you liked it.


End file.
